


"Before that"

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught in the act!, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Very vocal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns been without Sherlock for a month and doesn't wait to wait any longer even if he is meant to be in a press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Before that"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the discovered series. Bit longer than intended. Enjoy :)

John was used to Sherlock disappearing into himself when he was on a case. He had learned to live with the long silences and the erratic hours, It all became part of the reason he loved Sherlock. It was just who Sherlock was and so he loved it all too. Yes, sometimes he'd get angry when he reached for peas in the freezer and got fingers. Yes, he wished he could get a mug out of the cupboard without having to check for dubious substances in the bottom. Yes, it'd be nice to not be woken by the violin at 4.32am on a Sunday morning. But he didn't care really because he loved Sherlock, he really did.

The only thing that John continued to struggle with was Sherlock's libido. They had a good sex life, a great sex life, better than any relationship he'd ever had. The shock of discovering that Sherlock really was a virgin had caused John some worry. He'd been hesitant and patient. He'd been scared to scare Sherlock off, or worse to find out he never wanted to have sex. He'd built up it slowly. The first handjob he'd ever given Sherlock seemed to have awoken something in him. Sherlock had become insatiable, pestering John every day no matter the time or the place. But then, Sherlock had got a case and it had all stopped, all of it. His focus was solely his work and even trying to hold Sherlock's hand ended in frustration for John. When the case finished Sherlock had been incredible. It was as though he'd been saving all his want, his desire, his need for now. It had been a hell of a reward for having lost his boyfriend for 8 days.

Over the months it had become a steady pattern. John had got used to it, if not entirely pleased with it. When a case arrived in their inbox that he knew would take time he always felt his heart sink a little, knowing how he'd lose Sherlock temporarily.

 

 

This had been the longest gap in their relationship so far. Sherlock had been distant for 3 weeks, missing for 2 days (John was still very angry about that bit), and now back to distant for 6 days. Another day and it'd be a month, a month! It wasn't helped by Sherlock who had taken to walking round the flat naked save for his robe slung over his arms but never done up. John was starting to think Sherlock was doing it on purpose. That morning he had been masturbating furiously in the shower when Sherlock walked into the bathroom butt naked and bent over the pile of laundry looking for something. John had come loudly into his hand there and then. Sherlock had smiled and left and John hadn't heard from him all day. He was just starting to get annoyed when he received a text.

**Case closed. Meet me Scotland yard. SH**

His phone beeped again.

**Have booked room at Belgrave Hotel. Bring bag. SH**

His phone beeped a third time.

**Love you**

John leapt up. The bloody case was finished! Sherlock had booked a hotel room. That was....Surprising. Whatever the reason he didn't care. He happily zipped round the flat packing a bag before rushing out to get a cab to Scotland yard.

 

 

 Sherlock paced back and forth in the little conference room. He could barely contain himself. He had solved the case that had been dubbed 'the greatest mystery of the 21st century'. He didn't care about the press or the accolades, it was just solving the puzzle for him...And rubbing it in a little. The police really were useless. He smiled to himself.

John banged the door open noisily. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Could of said which bloody room you were in" He dropped his bag and threw his arms round Sherlock.

Sherlock wrapped his arms round his boyfriend pulling him close. "John, It was in the envelope...The envelope. Nobody noticed that the stamp was franked on the wrong day!"

John lifted his head laughing. "Sherlock I love you and I know your mind is utterly amazing but right now I do not care. I've missed you!"

"But don't you want to know how..."

 John cuts him off by kissing him forcefully, A month of neglect being expressed. He runs his hands down Sherlock's back and slides them into his trousers grabbing his ass. Sherlock gasps into the kiss and gives a little "Oh" He kisses back and pulls the shorter man tighter to him. John runs his tongue gently across Sherlock's lip. Sherlock shivers slightly and opens his mouth letting his tongue mix with Johns before pulling away abruptly. "I cannot wait to get you back to the hotel later"

"Later?" John's face falls. "What are we waiting for?"

"I've got the press conference to do. Won't take long" He laughs at the sad expression on Johns face. "An hour or so at most"

"An hour!" John shakes his head. "No. I've waited a month, I'm not waiting any longer for you Sherlock." He reaches for Sherlock's trousers pulling at them urgently.

"John! No. I've got to do this... Sherlock's trousers hit the floor. "There's national TV crews out there! I can't ......ahhhhhh" He stops protesting and moans gently as John mouths his growing erection. "I should....." He pants a little and tries to focus but struggles when John pulls his boxers down and licks a stripe along the underside of his cock. "Stop!" He says it so forcefully that John freezes. Sherlock looks down and groans. The sight of John on his knees, licking his lips, one hand around Sherlock's erection is almost too much "I've got a microphone on!" He blurts out urgently.

John just laughs "Then take if off you fool"

"What? Oh, oh yes" Sherlock fumbles with the little microphone clipped to his shirt. "Why won't it come off" He struggles with it "It's like they've glued it on" His voice is becoming increasingly desperate.

John laughs again and reaches up taking Sherlock' hand. "Come here" he growls and pulls Sherlock down to the floor to kneel with him. He grabs the microphone and rips it from the shirt and throws it over his shoulder. "Any other problems?" He asks.

Sherlock grins "No. Everything's perfect" He cups Johns face with his hands and hands and kisses him hard. He's missed his John and he had planned on waiting until the hotel but John seemed almost desperate with need and it was making Sherlock feel....incredible. John rests his hands on Sherlock's chest and responds to the kiss. He feels Sherlock's hands move from his face to undo his jeans and then he's been stroked by long cool hands. He groans into Sherlock's mouth. He feels Sherlock nudge his hips forward lightly. He moves his hands down and grips Sherlock's erection. Sherlock gasps and his head drops back. It's been so long that Johns touch is going to push him over the edge before long. He starts to pump John faster. John responds by nuzzling into Sherlock's neck and kissing all along his collarbone. Sherlock's eyes flutter and his breathing catches. He stills Johns hand and edging forward takes them both in his hand and starts rubbing their cocks together.

"Oh Christ Sherlock!" John shouts out and it's all it takes to push Sherlock over the edge. He bucks his hips in time with his hand and spills onto both of them.

John bites at Sherlock's neck harder than he meant to when he feels him release. "Sorry" he grunts. His hand joins Sherlock's and he starts thrusting into their hands. When he feels Sherlock grasp his arse and pull him forward he moans incoherently and bucks his hips a few more times before shuddering. "Fuck. I love...."

He gets cut off by Sherlock who kisses him deeply as John comes over both their hands.

Sherlock leans back, smiling. "I love you too"

John just pants heavily and sits back on his heels. "That...." he pants. "That was...."

"Quick?" offers Sherlock.

John laughs "It's been nearly a month Sherlock" He crawls over to his boyfriend and cups his face with his hands. "I cannot wait to get you back to the hotel later"

Sherlock grins widely "I've booked it for the weekend. It's been so long John. I can't wait to fuck you on the bed, in the bed, against the wall, in the bath, in the shower, on the sofa"

John puts a finger to Sherlock's lips, laughing. "I get the idea"

There's a beep from his coat pocket and a few moments later Sherlock's trouser pocket beeps. "Strange" Sherlock mumbles against Johns finger. He reaches down but reconsiders and using his other cleaner hand digs his phone out of his trousers. He unlocks the phone and reads the text message "Ah"

John turns to find his phone. "Don't bother" Sherlocks says and passes his phone over "I think it'll be the same as that"

John takes the phone with a puzzled look and sees 6 unread messages from Lestrade

**Press conference in 10 minutes. Where are you? GL**

"Uh what time was your conference Sherlock?" He opens the next message

**Where are you? We can hear you, your mics on. Any chance you're going to grace us with your presence? GL**

"Thank God I took that off of...."

**YOUR MIC IS ON!!! GL**

"Oh God!"

**Sherlock/John You may want to leave through the emergency exit at the end of the corridor. GL**

"No, no,no,no,no" He moans

**The recovery of the worlds largest blood diamond has been eclipsed by your very vocal activity. I am never going to forgive you for making me hear that. You owe me. GL**

John looked slowly at Sherlock who to his surprise was shaking with silent laughter. "What?" He asked in a slightly high pitched voice "Is funny about this?"

"Well, that last message was sent before"

"Before what?" John asked and the phone beeped again. He opened the message.

**Before Sherlock made his weekend plans clear. Turn the bloody mic off! GL**

"Before that" said Sherlock.


End file.
